


All Is Well

by paradoxicalbrain



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalbrain/pseuds/paradoxicalbrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later at Le Cirque de Revês.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Is Well

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Всё хорошо](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526543) by [vivian_damor_blok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_damor_blok/pseuds/vivian_damor_blok)



> This was supposed to be longer, but I lost the sense of I've wanted exactly. So I've finished this little thing to give me some piece of mind. It's a little bit of what I imagine happened at the circus.

It’s been years since Bailey took over Le Cirque des Revês. Honestly, by now, they all had lost track of time. It all still felt like a foggy dream that he would wake up from at any given second.

Maybe it was part of the side effect from The Last Challenge, as Tsukiko liked to call it. Bailey frequently thought about that, his mind always drifting to strange places. He was so lucky, it could have been someone else instead of him or even worse, nobody at all! The unthinkable idea of the Circus not existing anymore pained him to the bones.

A laughter echoed through the endless tent. It was still one of his favorites. The Ice Garden. He noticed that Celia spends a lot of time there too, her beautiful ghostly figure being chased after by Marco, whenever he isn't near The Wishing Tree, like two kids playing tag forever. Bailey wonders if she ever lets Marco catch her, he wonders if they ever get bored.

Much more than everybody else, Marco and Celia seemed unaffected by the time, as if it was still the first day of their sentence. Bailey knew his aging had slowed down considerably, nonetheless, he did reach adulthood. The mirror still showed a very young man, that’s true, and yet a beard had to be shaved everyday in the morning. There wasn't much for him to complain, in fact, there was nothing at all.

He looked at Poppet's beautiful red hair, her eyes soon met his. Both of them smiled, ever since they had shared their first kiss, everything seemed to be right in its place. All is well in their tiny piece of eternity.


End file.
